<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Euphoria by CaptainYellow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602040">Euphoria</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainYellow/pseuds/CaptainYellow'>CaptainYellow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, Magical Tattoos, Meet-Cute, Oral Sex, Quarantine, Slice of Life, Writer's Month 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainYellow/pseuds/CaptainYellow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble collection. Written for the Writer's Month 2020 event on Tumblr. H/G canon and some AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writer's Month 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tattoo Artist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609454">【授权翻译】极度兴奋</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yan_Lee/pseuds/Yan_Lee">Yan_Lee</a>
        </li>


    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ginny squeezes her eyes shut and winces as the needle punctures deep into her skin. Who would have thought getting a tattoo on your ribs would be so painful?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Harry asks, holding her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny opens her eyes and gives him a weak smile. His own tattoo – a golden Snitch – is flitting around his left arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was her idea. After Gwenog told her no jewellery was allowed on the pitch (“Could distract Seekers from finding the Snitch, those bloody shining things!”) Ginny decided to get matching tattoos with Harry; a broom for her and a Snitch for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you say?” she has asked him one late afternoon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry put his arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer to him. “I’m in if you are. Engagement rings are overrated, anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she watches her Firebolt tattoo zoom around her waist, Ginny can’t agree more.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Quarantine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ginny sneaks into her bedroom and closes the door quietly behind her. With a heavy sigh, she plops on her bed and rests her head on her soft pillow. She just needs five minutes. Five minutes alone, away from the cries of her children.</p>
<p>Even from up here she can hear James and Lily shouting at each other. Albus, bless his heart, is trying to resolve their fight. Ginny closes her eyes and imagines herself flying on a broom. <em>Merlin!</em> She misses the sky’s fresh air.</p>
<p>Albus is yelling too now, which makes Lily cry. <em>Three more minutes, please!</em> There’s a loud clanging sound coming from the kitchen, and then complete stillness. Ginny’s eyes snap open. This isn’t good. Silence is never good.</p>
<p>Heart in her throat, she rushes downstairs. “One more week until quarantine is over,” she reminds herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>James eyes his dad suspiciously. “So you’re telling me Muggles think </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> magic?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Harry answers for what feels like the hundredth time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But there’s no wand! No spell! Nothing!” He throws his hands up in the air with great dismay. “How can </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>be magic?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A part of Harry is starting to regret buying the new Muggle Magic Tricks premium kit from Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Although, Albus and Lily seem to be fascinated by the colourful knick-knacks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think of it this way,” Harry tries to explain, “it’s like a different kind of magic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does this hat do?” Lily asks, pulling a black top hat out of the box of tricks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A bright smile tugs at Harry’s lips. “I’m glad you asked. Look.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He twirls the hat around to prove there’s nothing inside, then reaches into it until he feels the secret compartment hidden inside the hat. Sliding the compartment door open, he pulls a rose bouquet out of the hat, seemingly from out of nowhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tada!” He grins proudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albus and Lily clap their hands, clearly amazed by this little trick, but James is unimpressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blimey.” He shakes his head, looking rather stunned. “Someone ought to tell this poor folks that’s not magic.” A frown crosses his face then he jumps to his feet. “I’ll do it! I’m going to learn lots of spells and show them what real magic is!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> do such thing!” Ginny says from the kitchen door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Mum–”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No ‘but’! Now go eat your vegetables, dinner is ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James shoves his hands into his pockets, muttering something about unfairness, and follows his siblings to the kitchen. Ginny quirks a brow at Harry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oops?” He smiles sheepishly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shakes her head, trying not to laugh.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Long Distance Relationship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ginny closes the curtains of her bed and casts a Silencing charm on them to make sure no one can hear their conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry I couldn’t talk earlier,” Harry says through his two-way mirror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All good.” Ginny lays under her covers, holding her own mirror. “I just finished my homework anyways. Probably the longest Potions essay I’ve ever written.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry grimaces. “I don’t miss that at all.” He pauses, eyes travelling over her body, then says softly, “I like this night dress.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart does a somersault. It’s embarrassing how easily he can make her blush even after all this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll wear it for you next time you come to visit,” she says in what she hopes is a sexy voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes bore into hers. “And what else will you do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny’s hand slips under the covers. “I’ll suck you off, just the way you like.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unblinking green eyes stare into hers. “How?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the slight movement of his left hand she can tell he is touching himself. A triumphant smile spreads on her lips. It’s arousing to know she can make him hard with just her words, even from miles away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll slowly work my way from the base of your cock to the tip, and back again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry lets out a low groan and she spreads her leg wider under the covers, teasing her wet folds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You like it when I swirl my tongue on your tip, don’t you?” She inserts a finger inside of her, her chest rising with need.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck yes!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Harry grunts. “Touch yourself. And show me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She doesn’t need to be asked twice. Removing her covers, she shows him everything.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Soulmates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry Potter has always been a busy man. What with bearing the burden of a prophecy at the young age of one, hunting down horcruxes with his godfather at the age of twelve, and defeating a dark wizard at barely seventeen. No, Harry has always been too busy to think about soulmates and timers. This morning however, he woke up with a sharp pain in his left arm.</p>
<p>“Do you think it’s… well, you know… my timer?” he asks Sirius at breakfast.</p>
<p>His godfather looks at him over the <em> Daily Prophe</em><em>t</em>, his eyes lingering on Harry’s left arm. “It could be. What does it say?”</p>
<p>Harry hesitates. Timers and soulmates have been a touchy subject to Sirius ever since Remus died at the hands of Voldemort during the war.</p>
<p>Glancing down at his arm, Harry tentatively says, “Five hours, thirty-three minutes and ten seconds.”</p>
<p>“There’s your answer!” Sirius grins, but his smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes.</p>
<p>Harry spends the rest of the day with a giant pit in his stomach. As the minutes of his timer ticks down, he wonders if he should do something, cast a spell, or go somewhere. <em> But where? </em></p>
<p>He glances down at his arm ‒ <em> 1:03:45 </em> ‒ and starts pacing. Will his soulmate finds him at Grimmauld Place? <em> Impossible, the house is under a Fidelius. </em></p>
<p>The timer shows <em> 00:32:22 </em> now. Fear claws through him. <em> What would happen if the countdown stops and she can’t find me? </em></p>
<p>He can’t let that happen. <em> 00:10:05. </em> His decision made, he puts on his coat and heads to the door.</p>
<p>“I’m going out for a walk,” he tells Sirius over his shoulder.</p>
<p>The cold December breeze blows right through his open coat, but Harry pays it no mind. Bowing his head, his eyes remain on his timer. <em> 00:01:03. </em> His soulmate should be close now. <em> 00:00:23. </em> So close.</p>
<p>Harry suddenly crashes into a soft body, and falls backward on his butt.</p>
<p>He reajusts his glasses, wincing slightly. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying atten…” He trails off, unable to finish his sentence.</p>
<p>“Hi.” The most beautiful woman he has ever seen stoops to help him up.</p>
<p>Her red hair, tousled by the wind, falls loose about her face. Her eyes, bright and brown, seem to be shining with joy. Harry can’t stop staring.</p>
<p>“Hi,” he manages to say.</p>
<p>As if she has just realised something, the woman pulls up the sleeve of her left arm and reveals her timer. <em> 00:00:00 </em> . Harry checks his. <em> 00:00:00. </em></p>
<p>“Merlin,” she breathes. “Do you happen to be a… a wizard?”</p>
<p>Harry’s mouth curves into a bright smile. “I’m Harry.” He extends his hand in greeting. “And I believe you’re my soulmate?”</p>
<p>“Ginny Weasley.” She shakes his hand, grinning. “It’s nice to finally meet my soulmate.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ocean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ginny closes her eyes to the lullaby of the ocean waves, breathing in its salty scent. Harry is sitting behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist. She sighs softly. It’s been ages since they have spent time together. Just the two of them, with no crying babies, dirty nappies, and other parenting obligations.</p>
<p>It was Harry’s idea to bring them here for the weekend. “What do you say? You, me, and a weekend getaway at the beach.”</p>
<p>“But what about the boys?” Ginny has asked.</p>
<p>“Your mum agreed to look after them.”</p>
<p>And thus they left Albus and a sulking James at the Burrow on Friday night, then apparated to Bournemouth.</p>
<p>“Have a good weekend, dear.” Molly has smiled impishly when Ginny bid her goodbye. “And who knows? Maybe you’ll come back with baby number three on its way.”</p>
<p>Ginny rolls her eyes at the memory. A few years ago she would have spent this weekend shagging the living daylights out of Harry. But Ginny is almost thirty now, she has given birth twice and is way past her raging hormone days. No, all she wants to do is relax and sip on her Malibu cocktail.</p>
<p>Harry’s hand on her stomach moves under her bikini to cover her breast, teasing her nipple slightly. Ginny leans on his chest, his arousal hot against her back.</p>
<p>“What are you doing, Mr Potter?” she asks with a smirk.</p>
<p>“I’m worshiping my wife.” Harry peppers warm kisses on her neck, then pinches her hard nipple.</p>
<p>An involuntary moan escaped her mouth. She is perfectly aware of how inappropriate they are being ‒ <em>children </em>are running around the beach, for Merlin’s sake! But the thought of abandoning herself to such debauchery make her body heat to an almost unbearable degree.</p>
<p>Turning around, Ginny captures Harry’s lips and kisses him hard. “Hotel room, now!”</p>
<p>Forget what she said earlier, she might still have some raging hormones left in her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Hurt/Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry looks out the window of his dorm. The Astronomy Tower is barely visible from up here, but he can still make out its dark shadow in the moonlight. If he closes his eyes long enough, he can almost smell the salty air of the Cave, hear Dumbledore’s heart-wrenching pleas, and see the green spark shooting from the end of Snape’s wand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry clenches his fists, anger, guilt and sorrow swelling up in him. He knew Snape was a traitor. Knew it from the very first time they met. Yet, he couldn't do anything to prevent Dumbledore’s death. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Some Chosen One he is!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry?” Ginny’s soft voice interrupts his train of thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t turn around to look at her, he needs to keep his eyes on the Astronomy Tower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We missed you at dinner.” She shuffles near his bed then puts a silvery plate on his bedside. “I brought you some food. There was treacle tart for dessert. Your favourite. Thought you’d want some.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her voice is trembling and he knows she is babbling for fear of breaking down completely. For some reason, Ginny thinks she needs to conceal her emotions at all costs. He blames Tom for that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he says, voice raspy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny stays quiet for a while and Harry wonders if she is blinking furiously like he caught her do at the Burrow once, when tears were threatening her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one could have prevented what happened, you know?” Her statement cuts him like a knife, but his eyes remain on the Astronomy Tower. “It wasn’t your fault, Harry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His throat thickens with sobs and he doesn’t trust his voice to answer her. Nodding curtly, he tries to focus on the Astronomy Tower. He should have done something! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anything!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Now Dumbledore is dead and he is left alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Harry!” Ginny flings her arms around him, as if she has heard his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning around, Harry holds her tight. The walls that held him up finally collapse and his tears burst forth, raw and relentless. Ginny’s hands fist the back of his shirt as she sobs in his arms. And at this moment he realises that he needs her by his side. He can’t stay alone, not tonight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay,” he asks her when he can make his voice work. “Please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she does.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James comes into the living room, a sly smile dancing on his lips. Harry glances up at him from the couch and is reminded strongly of the Weasley twins, which can only mean trouble.</p><p>“How old are you now, Albus?” James asks, sitting next to his brother.</p><p>“I’m almost seven,” Albus says, eyes glued to the enchanted Muggle telly in which an episode of <em> Oggy and the Cockroaches </em>is playing.</p><p>“Almost, but not quite yet. I’d say you’re only six.” James grins proudly. “I, on the other hand, am <em> eight </em>. It’s my birthday today.”</p><p>Harry sighs in relief, knowing exactly what is going on. It’s the same thing every year.</p><p>“Happy birthday, son.”</p><p>“Thank you, father,” James says, sounding far too much like Percy.</p><p>“Father?” Harry raises a brow.</p><p>“Yes, I’m past the age of calling you dad now,” James says very importantly. “I’m eight after all.”</p><p>Albus roars with laughter as Oggy’s big nose gets caught into a mouse trap.</p><p>James shakes his head. “Children.” He sighs. “I remember when I was six and I thought this was funny. But I’m eight now, and I only laugh at intelligent jokes.”</p><p>“You don’t like <em> Oggy and the Cockroaches </em>anymore?” Albus seems outraged by this new revelation.</p><p>“Grown-ups don’t like cartoons, Albus,” James explains. “From now on I like the news, like dad– I mean, father and mother.”</p><p>“What other things do grown-ups like?” Albus asks.</p><p>“They like talking about their work, like Aunt Hermione, and playing chess, like Uncle Ron. They don’t play Exploding Snap.” James throws a nasty look at the Exploding Snap cards spread on the coffee table. “And they have wands and go to Hogwarts, like Teddy.”</p><p>Albus eyes are shining with awe and wonder now. “What else do they do?”</p><p>“They catch dark wizards, like father, and they play at the Quidditch World Cup, like mother.”</p><p>“You’re so lucky.” Albus pouts. “I want to be a grown-up too.”</p><p>James throws his chest out proudly. “Being eight is not all fun and games. We also have loads of responsibilities too.”</p><p>“Breakfast is ready,” Ginny announces from the kitchen door, holding Lily up in her arms. “And we have special waffles for the birthday boy.”</p><p>A bright smile spreads on James’ lips, but Albus scowls, as if he has just realised something. “James can’t have special waffles, Mum. He’s a grown-up now, and everybody knows grown-ups have coffee for breakfast. Right, James?”</p><p>Harry can’t help himself. “That’s right, Albus. I think James would like some coffee instead of waffles, Gin.” </p><p>James looks at his dad in horror, a deep flush creeping up his neck. “I’m having my special waffles for breakfast and no one can stop me!” he cries, running to the kitchen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Illness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ginny crouches over the loo as her stomach churns and forces her breakfast up. <em> Bloody morning sickness! </em>Chunks of half-eaten beacon spew out of her mouth, mixed with yellowish bile. Vomiting in itself is already a disgusting thought, but actually seeing it only makes it worse. Doubling over, she heaves again, the acid stench invading her nostrils.</p><p>“It’s alright, I’m right here.” Harry kneels next to her, keeping her hair out of her face.</p><p>She doesn’t want him to see that, though. She tries to shove him away, but he doesn’t budge. He stays and helps her rinse her mouth when she is done.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Bunnies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh, Harry! Look how cute they are!” Ginny gushes over a cage full of colourful bunnies, the new Weasley Wizard Wheezes’ attraction.</p>
<p>Little balls of fluff are hopping around, emitting high-pitched squeaks. Harry smiles as the smallest of the lot runs up to a bigger one and nuzzles its nose.</p>
<p>“They’re adorable!” Ginny kneels and picks a pink bunny up in her arms. “And they’re so soft!”</p>
<p>She giggles as the bunny buries its face into her neck. She looks so young and innocent when she is around animals, Harry thinks it’s one of her many charms.</p>
<p>“Can we get this one?” she asks, stroking the bunny’s fur.</p>
<p>Harry quirks a brow. He wouldn’t be against the idea of having a new pet if they didn’t already have four pygmy puffs, three dogs, two cats, and a barn owl. Honestly, their house is starting to look like a magical zoo.</p>
<p>Ginny must have read his mind because she looks at him with puppy eyes and pouts. “Please?”</p>
<p>She knows he can’t resist her when she does that.</p>
<p>Harry forces himself to look away. “No, I won’t give in.”</p>
<p>“You’re saying that because you haven’t petted them yet.”</p>
<p>“Ginny, we’re not getting a new‒” She pushes the bunny into his hands and Harry gets immediately distracted by the cutest creature on earth. “Merlin! You’re right, they’re so soft!”</p>
<p>A triumphant smile spreads on her lips. “And they’re only eight galleons.”</p>
<p>Harry sighs. “You’re really making me do that, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“Pretty pretty please?” she asks cutely.</p>
<p>He forces himself not to laugh. “Fine,” he concedes, then smiles down at their new pet. “Welcome to the family little one.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Voldemort smiles at him with this sickening lipless mouth and Harry does his best to hold his gaze. At any moment now the dark wizard will draw his wand and kill him. Harry knows that and all he can do is wait. Fear claws through him. His body begs him to run to the safety of the castle, but Harry stands his ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry Potter.” Voldemort’s voice is a faint whisper. “The boy who lived, come to die.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He raises his wand and Harry sucks in a breath. He isn’t going to make it. Why did he go into the Forbidden Forest alone? What the hell was he thinking?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“There’s the silver lining I’ve been looking for.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ginny’s voice suddenly rings in his head and his thoughts wander to the memory of her birthday present.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sinks into the feeling of her lips on his, of her silky red hair, and her soft breast. She is the light in his darkness, the roaring fire that keeps him going.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry is filled with renewed determination. He glares at Voldemort, ready to face whatever comes his way. For Ginny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Voldemort grins nastily. “Avada Kedavra!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last thing Harry sees is a flash of green light, then everything fades to black.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Meet Cute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>College AU</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why, oh why did she agree to babysit Victoire? It’s not that Ginny doesn’t like her niece ‒ far from it ‒ but it’s Sunday morning, the sun is hot enough to drop a cow, and Ginny is slightly hungover.</p><p>
  <em> This is the last time I party with Luna, I swear! </em>
</p><p>Children are running around the park, screaming at the top of their lungs and stains of sweat darkening their backs. Ginny grimaces. She would have gladly stayed in her air conditioned flat, but Victoire wanted to show off her new hat to the world; a pink monstrosity covered with tacky sequin bows.</p><p>“I look like a princess with this hat on, don’t you think?” she says, sounding way too haughty for a five year old.</p><p>“Yes, you do.” Ginny wipes beads of perspiration off her forehead. “Alright, love. We’re going to play for fifteen minutes, then we’ll go back‒”</p><p>“My hat!” Victoire suddenly yells as a gust of wind carries the pink monstrosity away.</p><p>“Vicky, wait!” Ginny runs after her niece.</p><p>A tall man appears seemingly from out of nowhere and catches Victoire’s hat. Ginny freezes midstride. There are too many things to register at once; his deliciously tanned skin, his square-jaw, his dark messy hair, and his green eyes. Dressed in white training shirt and black shorts, he is a visual feast.</p><p>“Is this yours?” the man asks Victoire, his lips curling into a sweet smile.</p><p>Victoire nods, sobbing slightly.</p><p>He puts the hat back on her head. “There you go, princess.”</p><p><em> Fuck! </em> He is not only fit as hell, but he is also nice to children. Ginny isn’t ashamed to admit this is a major turn on.</p><p>She decides to chime in. “What do we say, Vicky?” She leans over, giving the man a nice view of her cleavage.</p><p>He finally notices her presence and Ginny barely stops herself from grinning triumphantly when his gaze lingers on her breasts.</p><p>“Thank you,” Victoire mumbles, but the man pays her no mind.</p><p>“Ginny Weasley,” he whispers, almost in awe, and Ginny forgets all about her flirty pick up lines.</p><p>“How do you know my name?” She scowls.</p><p>He threads a hand through his hair, a sheepish smile dancing on his lips. Fit as hell, nice to children <em> and </em>a cute cinnamon roll. This man just keeps getting better.</p><p>“We have a few classes together,” he says to the ground. </p><p>Her eyebrows shoot up in surprise. How on earth has she gone all term without noticing this dishy man? Although… Now that she thinks about it, he does look kind of familiar. <em> That’s right! </em> He is the bloke who always sits in the back of the classroom. And somehow he knows her name?</p><p>“Let me introduce myself properly.” She extends her hand towards him. “Hi, I’m Ginny Weasley.”</p><p>“Harry Potter.” He shakes her hand.</p><p>She feels a swooping sensation in her stomach, completely mesmerized by his green eyes.</p><p>“Aunt Ginny!” Victoire stomps her foot, pouting. “I want to play on the swing!”</p><p>Ginny shoots her a dark look. <em> Way to break the mood, you little rascal! </em></p><p>“Well… Thanks again for the hat.” She smiles at Harry.</p><p>She takes Victoire’s hand to make sure her niece doesn’t run off again, and walks to the swings. <em> Oh well! </em> She will see Harry in class.</p><p>“Ginny!” He stops her. He seems to debate for a moment, a flush creeping up his face, then he asks, “Would you like to get coffee sometime?”</p><p>Her smile morphs into a full grin. “I’d love that!”</p><p>As she pushes her niece on the swing, Ginny decides Victoire’s pink hat isn’t <em> that </em>hideous after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Music</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ginny throws her head back as Harry works his tongue in circles around her clit.</p><p>A low moan echoes in her throat. “Like that.”</p><p>Chest heaving, she runs her hands through his hair and fists his dark locks. A strangle <em>fuck!</em> escapes her mouth as she thrusts against his mouth.</p><p>Harry looks up from between her legs, sucking harder. He loves listening to her moans and gasps. Every <em>yes</em> and every <em>don’t stop</em> is music to his ears.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Cooking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There’s something about the way Ginny is eating her banana that makes his cock throb. She holds his gaze as her pink tongue slides the length all the way down, then back up until the tip rests on her bottom lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A low moan escapes Harry’s mouth. He knows she is doing that on purpose, yet he doesn’t want her to stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny brings the banana down her throat and bobs on it, never taking her eyes off of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His cock is hard and ready. “Ginny‒”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re burning the chicken.” She smirks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes Harry an embarrassingly long time to understand what she means.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shite!” He whirls around and tries to salvage their dinner, stirring the pot of stew frantically as Ginny roars with laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry grins. This is exactly why he doesn’t cook when his red-haired vixen is around.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry apparates into Grimmauld Place with a soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>pop</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Wincing slightly when the wooden floor creaks under his feet, he makes his way to the bedroom as quietly as he can. It’s already past midnight and Ginny must be sleeping already.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bloody Robards and his bloody paperworks!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Honestly, sometimes it feels like being an Auror is all about writing reports.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry sneaks into the bedroom and as he expected, Ginny is fast asleep. She is lying on her right side, mouth half-opened and hair intertwined into a beautiful chaos. James is sleeping beside her, snuggled into his mum’s arms. Harry’s heart fills with warmth at the sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Removing his robes and his glasses, Harry quietly lays behind Ginny and holds her close to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Night,” she mumbles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight,” he whispers into her hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rubs her growing stomach and feels the baby kicking. His mouth curves into a smile. He is the happiest when he is with his family.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A huge thank you to shirasade, Takara_Phoenix, and Kimmy for organizing the Writer's Month 2020 event on Tumblr. Although I only wrote 15 drabbles out of 31, I had lots of fun playing with your prompts.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>